


Running

by resident_vamp



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resident_vamp/pseuds/resident_vamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re running, and it isn’t the good kind of running; it’s the ’run for your life so you don’t die running’, but she doesn’t mind. She’s with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

They’re running, and it isn’t the good kind of running; it’s the ’run for your life so you don’t die running’, but she doesn’t mind. She’s with him. She knows that he’d protect her with his life and the thought comforts her.    
  
He pulls her into a recess in the wall, counting on the shadows to hide them. She’s flush against him and she can feel the tandem of his heartbeats under his leather jacket; she knows her can feel her singular one. Her breathing is heavy; a result of the adrenaline coursing through her system. She can feel his steady breathing at her ear. Her hand finds his in the dark and she latches on, squeezing tightly as if he’s about to be taken from her.    
  
His lips are at her ear.   
  
_”Rose.”_   
  
It’s a whisper, a passing breath, and it’s hot against her ear. She looks up, seeking his lips in the dark, all danger forgotten. She finds them, warm and slightly dry; she hovers for a moment, giving him time to stop her, but he doesn’t, so she presses her lips to his.    
  
It’s a shock. She’s never kissed him before, but oh how she’s wanted to. He tastes like bananas and time. She runs her tongue across his lower lip and before she knows what’s happening his tongue is tangling with hers. His hand comes up and tangles in her hair, pulling her to him more tightly. She shivers; he is everything she thought he would be and more.    
  
He pulls his other hand from hers and places it on her lower back, pulling her closer. His mouth leaves hers and begins trailing down her jaw, to her neck, and coming to a stop at her collarbone. He hovers there for a moment, and his breath sends little jolts of electricity through her body. Finally after what seems like hours of anticipation his lips meet her skin and he bites. She lets out a quiet moan, and he is quick to quiet her with his mouth; they are, after all, on the run.   
  
She slides her hands up, under his jacket, under his jumper, finding his skin. His muscles are tight and tensed and she runs her nails up and down the length of his chest and stomach; his fist in her hair clenches harder. She pauses for a moment, letting her hands rest over where his hearts beat. He rests his forehead on hers; they say nothing, just let their heavy breathing do the talking.   
  
This is the best part of running, she thinks.


End file.
